highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackpaw
❝''Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — ''Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Blackkit is a small tuxedo tomkit who resides in [[ShadowClan|'ShadowClan']] with his father [[Nightmoth|'Nightmoth']], and his siblings. He is very timid and doesn't take kindly to arguments or criticism, but on the other hand loves his family dearly and is always up to give them a hand. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Van(Honeytail), American Shorthair(Nightmoth), Bombay(Nightmoth) Description: Blackkit has a small, slight build with a comically large tail for his size. It's large and bushy, and he often uses it as a shield, or a blanket in cold weather. His pelt's base color is milky white, with blueish black sections throughout. His head (excluding his muzzle, and a white streak in his forehead fluff) is this blackberry color, as is his flank, hind legs, and tail. His eyes a are bright amber, almost the exact color of Nightmoth's. Palette: : = Base (#2B2A43) : = Markings (#F8F8F8) : = Eyes (#DAAB27) : = Leathers (#6D4F4A) : = Tongue (#DDA49C) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Almost a whisper. Scent: Blackberries and fresh grass. Gait: Light on his paws; fast paced. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' * '''+ * ±''' * '''± * −''' * '''− 'Likes' *His family *Sleeping *Honey *Mushrooms!!!!!!!!! 'Dislikes' *Loud noises *Unfamiliar cats *Introducing himself *Flowers (pollen) 'Goals' *_____ 'Fears' *_____ 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Honeytail, Nightmoth, Badgerstripe, Daffodilkit, Mallowkit, Parsleykit Age Range: 0-7 moons *Blackkit is born on ______ to Honeytail and Nightmoth, along with his siblings Parsleykit, Mallowkit, and Daffodilkit. *Shortly after his birth, Honeytail passes away due to blood sickness she caught during the kitting. Blackkit can't fully comprehend the gravity of the situation. **For a time, Nightmoth blamed the kits for his former mate's death. *The entirety of ShadowClan moves into a system of underground tunnels due to an unbearable drought. **Blackkit spends lots of bonding time with Badgerstripe! He now looks up to him dearly. **He becomes fascinated with mushrooms... *The drought ends, and the clans move back to their original territories. **Blackkit gets lost during the move, but Birdkit helps him to find Nightmoth again. *Badgerstripe passes away. Blackkit is beyond devastated, and bursts into tears at any mention of his deceased father. *Nightmoth goes blind. *Blackkit is promoted to an apprentice! (11/4/18) His mentor is Chamomilefrost. 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ShadowClan= "It's pretty nice! Aside from the big buff scary warriors..." ---- :character/rank/relation/dot rating/100% ::"talking thingy" :action thingy |-|ThunderClan= uwu |-|WindClan= uwu |-|RiverClan= uwu |-|SkyClan= uwu |-|Outside the Clans= uwu 'Trivia' *He's created a bush fort in ShadowClan's camp - and it's his favorite place to hang out! *Blackkit wishes he could get some more of those glowing mushrooms from the tunnels. *Nightmoth gave him the affectionate nickname "Blackberry". 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Gallery' Category:Artbblock Category:Kit Category:ShadowClan Category:OC Category:Apprentice